


Kako

by matchmakersarrows (acididal)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Comfort, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/matchmakersarrows
Summary: Descole is rattled by repeating nightmares he's been having.
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Jean Descole
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kako

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/gifts).



A hand turned the knob on a lamp and made the room dim. A brown-haired man with long locks pulled his arm away and sat down on the bed. He let out a sigh as he looked over at his partner, a masked man.

The masked man's mask glowed lightly in the darkness as he looked at him.

"Are you ready to sleep, Descole?" The long-haired man asked. The masked man nodded and took off his mask. He placed it on the dresser and began to undress himself. He stripped down to his shirt and underwear before climbing into the bed. His partner took off his lab coat alongside his pants. He got underneath of the covers and moved close to Descole. 

"Hey Dimitri?" Descole piped up. Dimitri tilted his head at his partner, a look of concern spread across his face.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked.

"I've been having nightmares recently in relation to my past..."

Dimitri frowned at Descole's response. "It's going to be okay, I promise. You can hug me as much as you want to, to help." He said, placing a kiss upon his forehead. Descole smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his body.

"Thank you, darling. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
